


Bible Belt

by Calaphrass (SexyStripedTie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Squeezing, BASICALLY A REALLY GOOD TIME IS HAD BY EVERYONE, Blasphemy, Bottom Dean, Exhibitionist Dean, M/M, PWP, Suit Porn, Tie Kink, Top Sam, Wall Sex, but i mean, except for the neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyStripedTie/pseuds/Calaphrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Sam and Dean, half undressed and rushed because they just can’t <i>wait</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bible Belt

Imagine:

Sam and Dean nearly busting down the motel door after a particular case because they’re all over each other, Sam’s thrift store tie of the week half-undone and his button-up _missing_ several buttons from the fervency Dean had torn it open with.

Imagine:

Dean shoving his hands underneath the wreck he’d made, savoring the way Sam’s skin is hot and feverish to the touch, savoring the fact that they’re in a goddamn _hallway_ and that he could give less than two shits about someone walking up on them (in fact, they’d probably get a free show if they did), savoring the fact that Sam’s hands fumble as he tries to grope for the motel key in Dean’s back pocket (placed there intentionally because that might or might not earn him _several_ extra ass squeezes).

And, of course:

Sam moaning low and filthy into Dean’s mouth when his brother rocks against him in a particularly good way. Sam digging his fingers into Dean’s slim, sexy little hips and pinning him against the door, rutting against _him_ in a way that pulls an absolutely obscene noise out of his big brother’s mouth and only spurs Sam on because _jesus fuck_.

And there’s a decent chance they’d have fucked right then and there in the hallway if there wasn’t a very good chance that someone would call the cops on them. Or worse. They _were_ on a case in the Bible Belt, after all, and as much as Sam loved his slutty exhibitionist of a brother he’d rather they _not_ have to fend off some pissed old man with a shotgun.

Which is how they end up fumbling with the key thirty seconds later, and then the _door knob_ , and then they’re _inside_ , Sam kicking the door shut behind them, Dean yanking Sam towards him by the tie and then sliding his hands into his hair, possessive, their mouths colliding, Sam crowding Dean back up against the door, sliding his hands down to cup Dean’s ass and grabbing, _hoisting_ –

Dean sucks in a breath, all but _scrambles_ to wrap his legs around Sam’s hips, and then Sam’s pressing flush against him, _really_ pinning him between that rock and hard place, and god, he can feel the heat between them like static, under his skin, in the very air he breathes, and it’s electric, _intoxicating_ –

“ _Sam_ – fuck, I need–”

“I know.”

They both come five minutes later, Sam seizing and gasping into his neck, his cock hot and slick and _buried deep_ in his big brother’s ass, and Dean crying out, clenching around it, accidentally letting his head thump back against the door as he’s rammed over the edge right alongside him.

Afterward, it takes them a while to remember how to breathe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rest of my stuff over at [my Tumblr](https://calaphrass.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
